legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kiki (Studio Ghibli)
Kiki is a protagonist, who has the main role in Studio Ghibli's film, Kiki's Delivery Service. She is a 13 year young witch in training. She and her fellow cat, Jiji, must leave their home to find somewhere for Kiki to train, like all other witches in her age. They move from their home town, Karikiya, to Koriko, a big city. The Miracle Elite Storyline Beauty and the Miracle Elite TBA The Return of Pandora TBA LOTM Next Gen Island Tour Kiki meets up with The Alpha Team, The B Team, The Multi-Universal Resistance and Slade's Ensemble while they discuss what's going on. Kiki joins up with Blue as they head to their first destination in the sky. When overhearing of what BlackGarurumon ordered, she deducts on the spot that he has a prolonged plan of suffering for Blue and Bender, before she gives them a lift on her broom despite the heavy weight. This gets to her when BlackMetalGreymon tries to catch or kill them where she eventually has to park down due to the weight and tension of the situation. Kiki recalls from Blue that Cameron wasn't always evil when they discuss his involvement. Kiki then suggests everyone should split up to do the job against the team. After chasing them out, they find the first piece of the puzzle Aleu goes to get it which she does, the bridge falls and then Kiki, Blue and Protoman go off to save her which they do. Kiki takes Act 2 by heading to an isle where magic is extinct while Bender goes to one where science doesn't exist and then sneak into Sinister Industries with Blue and Xigbar doing Shrek and Donkey in the union scene of Shrek 2, which they even say that they got the idea from.With Abe Sapien leading the way they go under the sea on a ship which really takes it's tole regarding how deep it is. Kiki and the others see Abis Mal who Protoman and Bond caught and they ask where Aleu is, though he has no idea and Blue has him killed which shocks her and the others Kiki and the other members of the team go next to a volcanic isle where they meet Sam Loomis and they discuss their two problems and she calls Xigbar on how he is breaking the fourth wall with his reference to the third act before Myers show up trying to gut them. Kiki puts her focus on the current mission though Kratos puts priority on Myers and then they end up falling through the painting.The Crew makes their way through the fiery pits and a Flame King and Abe, Blade , Roll and Kiki all get a bit peeved at Frida when she sets herself up to be caught to test Protoman and Katara's resolve. The Alpha Team and Miracle Elite get back to the Striker Force with Kiki trying her hand at a spell as Renee and Roll notice that Mike is trying to get out with Tombo wondering if it works with Protoman explaining time will tell. Kiki arrives in the Friendship Kingdom and helps the crew with their missions before they all join up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Kiki learns that Blue was poisoned by dreamshade and BlackGarurumon has corrupted Bloom to become a dark fairy again though in the case of latter she stays good. It becomes decided that they need to go to Neverland despite Pan. Pan does arrive abducts Cadence and has the others go after her with her, Blue and Xigbar leading the way and then they do save her and Blue by taking the life of a villain with the help of Colress, Frida and Qui-Gon Zick and the others go into a cavern where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. Kiki and the Miracle Elite fight with the Neo Umbrella Corps and she literally snuffs out the lights of Flamo and Flame King. Yellow Submarine TBA Friends: Dr.Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Bender, Death the Kid, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Suede, Gohan, Jack Frost Picard, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr. Gold, Discord, Makoto, Dr. Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu, Blade, Torch, James Bond, Abe Sapien Chronicles of Great New Empire TBA Gallery Kiki.jpg kiki-delivery-service-hayao-miyazaki-744045877.jpg kiki-drift.jpg kiki-s-delivery-service.jpg vlcsnap-12316314.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Girly Girl Category:The Miracle Elite Category:Kid Heroes Category:Humans Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Brunettes Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters in The Miracle Elite Adventures Category:Witches Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Guest Stars Category:Heroes and Allies in The Alpha Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The Alpha Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Heroes of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Inferno Clan of Hell Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Major Heroes Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Honorary Members of The Alpha Team Category:Characters taken by Overlord Category:Chracters from the Studio Ghibli universe Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters in LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Minami Takayama Category:Animated characters Category:The Alpha Team's allies